


The Universe was made to be seen by my eyes

by StoneArcher



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneArcher/pseuds/StoneArcher
Summary: Made after 3x09 ..... Major Character Death





	The Universe was made to be seen by my eyes

Ok I apologize. This is my first time on AO3 and I really wanted to post a vid that meant a lot to me. I am hoping that helps me get inspired to create more.


End file.
